Time Warp
by Cool Like Ice
Summary: *R&R!*One group mde it back- one is having troubles- read to find out( If you're new to the story, you'll have to read to find out what I'm talking about.) *Ch.3 up! *~R&R!~(An overly used plotline,I know, it was my firt fic!)
1. The Portal

Ok, new story new idea...R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I love you, you love me, lets just don't sue me, because nothing ever belongs to me, I'm just singin this song by Ba-ar-rny!!!  
  
"Alanna," Jon called, "wait up!"  
  
"I have to get there soon, before it disappears!" Alanna replied.  
  
"Will you just tell me what is going on?"  
  
"That." Alanna and Jon entered her chambers and saw their closest friends gathered around something. George, Coram, Gary, Raoul, Thayet, Daine, Numair, and Thom stepped back. Jon caught a glance of something, swirling, with purple fire inside.  
  
" What is that?"  
  
" A portal," Thom explained. " A mystical time and space traveling device. When an experiment goes wrong, one might pop up. It's not that uncommon or common."  
  
" So how do we stop it?" Coram asked.  
  
"We don't." Alanna and Thom said in unison.  
  
"We just hope we don't get sucked in," Numair said.  
  
"Like this? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Thayet called.  
  
The group of ten went tumbling through the portal, and flew out onto a sidewalk.  
  
"Ouch, get off of me!" screamed Daine. George and Gary had just landed on top of her. After everyone had gotten themselves up and presentable, they looked around.  
  
What is everyone wearing? Thought Raoul.  
  
Gary voiced his thoughts. " Where in the name of Mithros are we? And what in his name is everyone wearing?"  
  
Alanna went up to a stranger and asked- " Is it still 452 H.E?"  
  
"Lady, you are one freaky person. It's February, 2003! A.D. or C.E* or whatever you want to call it! And what is up with those eyes?" The man replied.  
  
" Is this Tortall?"  
  
"NO!! It's San Fransisco! Now leave me alone!"  
  
"San Fra- what?!" The rest of the Tortallans looked embarrassed.  
  
"Fransisco. You know, San Fransisco, California? In the United States of America?" You lot."He said, speaking to Alanna's friends. " You need to 1), leave me alone, and 2), get new clothes!"  
  
" OK, let me just explain... We're from- well, a country called..."  
  
" No!" Shouted Jon. " No!!"  
  
Will Alanna tell the stranger? Or will Jon stop her? Will I continue this story? Will you guys review?  
  
The answers: 1) Maybe 2)Maybe 3) Only if you guys review 4) Most definitely- Yes!!!  
  
*I prefer to use CE ( common era,) but incase you didn't know that, I included AD. From now on I will use CE.  
  
LadyKewlness 


	2. Arguements!

Okay, I only got one review. THANK YOU spongebuddy!!! I WILL GIVE YOU AN APPEARANCEE IN THIS CHAPPIE!!!!!!! The rest of you be good reviewers and review!! Unless I get more reviews, this story might be discontinued! *Gasp* Okay.onto the story.but first the disclaimer.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I love you, you love me, lets just don't sue me, because nothing ever belongs to me, I'm just singin this song by Barney!  
  
"Hold on please," Alanna told the man. "I'll be right back." Alanna walked over to Jon and asked "What was that about, Jon? What is wrong with me telling him? At least he could give us a little help."  
  
" And risk our dignity? Yeah right Alanna!"  
  
" Dignity? What are you talking about Your Royal Highness? We have just tumbled across time and space, possibly into another dimension! And all you, you self-centered idiot can think about is your dignity!" Alanna snapped at Jon.  
  
" He's gone, Alanna! You really know how to take control, don't you?"  
  
"Oh shit! Look what you've done now! And shut the hell up!" Alanna realized everyone on the streets nearby was staring at her and Jon, so she quickly shut up and turned red. Alanna looked down at herself. The clothes just made her turn even redder.  
  
Thayet rushed over and whispered, "Quiet you two!"  
  
Alanna whispered back "Look, there's someone who isn't laughing they're asses off! Let's go talk to them!" Alanna stormed off- or tried to. Thayet caught her by the breeches.  
  
" Both of you! Apologize right now!"  
  
"Sorry," Alanna said, but not very meaningfully.  
  
"Jon.?"  
  
"Sorry," he snapped. Coram came to join the three.  
  
"I thought I'd raised ye better than that!" scolded Coram. The rest of the Tortallans were standing around, whispering amongst themselves, and looking embarrassed.  
  
" Ugh!" Alanna stormed off and went to talk to a stranger.  
  
" I think I've got it!" yelled Thom. A new portal formed, looking the same as the earlier one had. Suddenly it flashed, and Raoul, Gary, Daine, and Coram were sucked into it. Thom reached out to stop someone, but he was dragged along too.  
  
"Horse Lords, how are we going to get back now?" asked Thayet.  
  
"I have an idea!" Numair exclaimed. Alanna rushed over.  
  
"So glad we still have one smart person left!" said Jon.  
  
" You see, this is why I didn't marry you!"  
  
"I thought you guys apologized! Now let Numair explain his idea." Said Thayet.  
  
"Thanks Thayet. You see, within, oh, about an hour of a big magical event, such as a portal jump, traces of the spell's equation can be found in the air. An equation will allow us to follow our friends back to Tortall. I figured this out by remembering Lizaga's discovery, mentioned in his book, Samagi Lizaga- An Autobiography.." Numair ranted on for the next ten minutes, dispite the rest of the group trying to stop him. Soon everyone was laughing, Numair had stopped, and all their troubles had been forgotton.  
" This isn't Tortall." remarked Gary.  
  
"Obviously," said Daine. "So where are we, Thom?"  
  
"Uhhhh..."  
  
"Yo, yo, yo ! Welcome to my world! I'm spongebuddy!" A short creature, very spongelike in appearance (A.N. I just made this up; so don't blame me if it's not what you wanted, spongebuddy!) popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Okay, I think I know what went wrong." Thom fuddled with the portal for a minute, then said, "Bye...uhhh.spongebuddy was it? Everyone, back in!"  
Wasn't that interesting people? Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review!  
Whew! Please though? Now?  
  
LadyKewlness of Queenscove 


	3. Adventures and More Arguements

Nobody likes my other stories I had to remove them………….I am very sad. So on to the story…but first a word from out sponsors

.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, never have, never will.

Thanks drayleharper- the "illustrious spongbuddy" and lady knight for all the reviews! Keep them coming!

An hour later the Tortallans went back to Numair, having stolen some food ( thanks to George's thief skills) and were very full.

"Here." George gave Numair a piece of bread from under his tunic. " Since you were back here working."

"Thanks. And I think that I almost have it." Numair announced.

"Great! I can wait to get back…It's been so much fun, especially Jon here." Alanna said dryly. 

"The pleasure is all mine." Jon retorted.

"Quiet! Mithros, what does it take to get you two to stop arguing?" Thayet asked. "Really Jon. I would expect better from you."

"Well, it's not like she's been nice to me. Ever since I put Keladry on probation. Talk about holding a grudge." Jon retorted.

" Talk about being unfair! ' Girls can be knights, they don't have to go on probation.'" Alanna mocked.

"Yeah, right!"

" Alanna, control your temper, please!" Thayet scolded. Alanna and Jon kept arguing, their voices rising. Thayet tried to keep the peace, but failed. Finally Numair shut them up with a spell.

" Okay, you guys, please, just listen." Numair asked. " Alanna, Jon, the only way for this to work is if we stop arguing. I mean really, truly. For an hour." He released them from his spell, seeing that they were listening.

" And you would know this how?" Alanna wondered.

"I….happen to carry a magic book…..always…..okay?" Numair said.

"Oh." Alanna said, and rolled her eyes. Numair either didn't see, or paid no attention to it.. 

"So…what should we do to pass the time? " asked George. " And no arguing, you two." he said, looking at Alanna and Jon.

"Yes!" Roaul screamed. "Say hello to Tortall!" They were back in Tortall- Thom's portal had finally worked. They had visited a few other strange alternate universes, but that was over.

"You guys, I think we have a problem." Daine announced

"Yeah?" asked Gary.

"The rest of the group isn't with us." the Wild Mage told them.

Dun dun dun !!!!!! Review please! Now! 

Here we go again……………………………

Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review!Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review!

Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review! Now! Review!

Whew!!

Please? Pretty please?????????????/ With a cherry on top????????????????


End file.
